You're mine
by Panda.exe
Summary: Toy Bonnie starts to have feelings for the old animatronic called Bonnie. Male! Bonnie x Female! Toy Bonnie. Request by Trevyler enjoy!


PandaLuver14: Hai guys! I know you mad because I haven't update other story I have maybe I write more in summer but Trevyler request this so this is for you dude for being a awesome friend ;) Ok so Toy Bonnie is a girl and Bonnie is a boy in this story. This story might have some bad spellings so be careful!

You can imagine them as animes or animatronics

So if you don't like it the story or the gender of Bonnies i'm sorry then my dear... Maybe theres a little od a Yandere Bonnie x Toy Bonnie just to give this story a taste :3

* * *

Toy Bonnie was sat down in the stage playing with her guitar and looking at the parts and service wondering how it feel like to be in that room but she let that thought go when she looks at the camera with the light on meaning that the guard is watching the stage. ''Hey Freddy you mind if I scare the new guard a little tonight?'' She looks at Toy Freddy waiting for his response. ''Sure but be careful you don't know whos around in this pizzeria'' Toy Freddy said fixing his microphone.

''Ok dookie~'' She smile and jump off the stage getting ready to scare the new guard.

When she was walking towads the vent she saw the old rabbit animatronics getting out of Parts and Service. _So thats what Part and Service for huh_ She thought. Toy Bonnie hides and spy the old purple bunny waiting for him to go away.

The purple rabbit looks around feeling that someone is watching him. _Hmmm... Maybe is all in my head._ He thought and walks away.

Toy Bonnie smile and sneak in Part and Service, She turns the light on and looks at the room smirking.

 _I thought this will be more interesting but it just a room..._ She thought going to leave but she heard the door open.

''What are you doing here!'' The purple rabbit yelled not in a good mood to deal with the new animatronics.

She shivers and think of a excuse. ''I umm... I-I just wanted to know the room t-thats all!'' Toy Bonnie lower her bunny acting all innocent on him. ''I don't believe you'' The rabbit growls.

The scared blue bunny steps back ending herself in a wall. '' P-Please don't hurt me I-I promise I won't come back here ever again!'' The rabbit growls more but then seen to calm down, Maybe he does hate the blue bunny for replacing him but somehow he didn't feel angry about it anymore.

Toy Bonnie was closing her eyes not wanting to know whats her doom is gonna be for her.

The purple rabbit notice this and decide to talk with her but nicer. ''Don't worry i'm not gonna do anything to you'' She open her eyes and look at him. ''...What?'' Toy Bonnie was surprise by this she thought he was gonna hurt him but he didn't.

''I'm Bonnie by the way, But I need a explanation why you're here'' Bonnie said sitting down he was tired of walking around the pizzeria. ''I was gonna see what was this room for thats all, Now can I leave?'' She was avoiding eye contact from Bonnie.

The purple rabbit didn't get why she was avoiding contact maybe because he looks scary? Maybe because she didn't like him much? Maybe she likes him?

''Did you came here because of me?'' He said it like it was a challenge. ''W-What? No! Why would I'' Toy Bonnie looks away blushing. "Don't worry I just asking that's all..." Bonnie notice that the blue bunny might be lying to him but he rather not talk about it right now.

''I think you can leave now...'' He said not trying to sound cold or dark.

''Ok...'' She turns back and leave. _Why I feel something strange in my stomach_ Toy Bonnie thought rubbing her stomach in a circle. _It not like I like him or... D-Do I?_ She thought again then she shake her head _What am I thinking?!_ She thought again and went back to the stage but she wasn't alone Toy Freddy was there in the stage. ''Did you scare the guard?'' Toy Freddy ask.

''No...'' Toy Bonnie looks down thinking about the purple rabbit. ''Then what did you do?'' Toy Freddy was confused right now he though that she was gonna scare the guard till it was 6am. ''I... I was at Parts and Service'' She said closing her eyes regreting what she said to the brown bear.

Toy Freddy widened his eyes. ''Y-You were at what now?!''

''I was at Part and Service talking to the old version of me...'' She repeat it again.

Toy Freddy feel that his heart was almost gonna come out he wa afraid if that idiot did something to the poor blue bunny. ''Did he did something bad to you?!'' He ask.

Toy Bonnie shakes her head. ''No he didn't...''

''Oh thank goodness... If he did something I swear I will kill that piece of trash'' Toy Freddy said looking at the blue bunny.

 _I know you will if he hurt me thats why I won't tell you the rest..._ She thought looks at her guitar. ''Chica is still scaring that guard'' She ask. ''Yes she is'' Toy Freddy said sitting down the stage. ''Are you always this lazy?'' She ask in annoyed that she, Toy Chica and The Mangle have to do all the work while him is busy relaxing.

''No...'' He said kinda offensive by this he just didn't want to scare the guard because he feel intimidate by the guard.

Toy Bonnie smirk a little by this and look at Parts and Service. ''Be right back for a sec...'' She jump off the stage.

''Where you're going?'' He blinks his eyes.

''I'm going to visit my little friend'' She smirks and walks away. _Now let see what I can do to annoying him._ She though knocking the door at parts and service.

Bonnie growls and open the door. ''What you're doing here...'' He looks down to see her she was very short next to him. ''I just want to annoying you for fun~'' She giggles.

Bonnie didn't get why you she will do that if she know he can hurt her but he wouldn't hurt something so cute.

He rolled his eyes and check if his old friends was in the Parts and Service luckly they weren't there probably scaring the guard till the get tired of it. ''Alright you can come in but don't make any noises because I will be in trouble if Freddy see you here with me...''

''Yay!~'' She walks in the room. ''What did I tell you about making noises?'' Bonnie was starting to get annoyed by her. ''Not to do that?'' Toy Bonnie blinks her eyes. ''Yes so don't do that''

''You're no fun...'' Toy Bonnie sit down in the ground.

Bonnie growls to himself but he tries to be calm around her not wanting her to get upset. ''Whatever... What is the real reason you come here for?'' Bonnie look at her. _She have some beautiful eyes..._ He thought. ''I just tell you I come here to annoying you'' Toy Bonnie was trying to innocent on him the real reason why she come here was to see him.

Bonnie could feel that she was lying to him. ''Don't lie to me and tell me the truth'' He crosses arm.

''I'm not saiying a lie!'' She yelled ''Keep it quite! They can hear you...'' Bonnie sigh. ''Just tell me the truth there is no escape now''

Toy Bonnie sigh she didn't have a choice. ''Ok... I came here just to see you ok? You happy now?'' She looks away blushing and crosses her arm, Like a little kid.

Bonnie wasn't too surprise he knew that she like him since she saw him.

He smirk. ''I knew you like me''

''H-Hey I did not meant that'' Toy Bonnie blushes more. ''Come on you know you like me...'' Bonnie smile darkly that any woman could be a little scared of him.

She avoids eye contact from the rabbit. ''D-Don't look at me like that or I won't tell you anything'' Bonnie smile and raise a eyebrow. ''Fine''

She blush and breath keeping herself calm not wanting to panic in front of him. ''O-Ok... I think I found you... C-Cute and I d-don't know why'' What Bonnie wanted to hear he smile and look at her. ''Wow you sound brave my little bunny'' Bonnie said smirking.

Toy Bonnie widened her eyes and blush of what Bonnie called her. ''You will be my only little bunny you are one elses ok?'' He said walking close to the little bunny and giver her a hug. ''Mine~'' Bonnie smirk and giggle in a strange way.

Toy Bonnie look at Bonnie widened eye and hug him back. ''I'm all yours''


End file.
